Scythe of Creation
The Scythe of Creation is special weapon created by the Infinus to be wielded by Crystillix. The weapon controls the power of Reality, and it is able to configure itself to match his surroundings or use alternate forms. History The Scythe of Creation was created by the Last Infinus as a weapon that controlled Reality, only wieldable by Crystillix, their last creation, To be used to defeat the Dark Infinus Nihiltidax. During the final conflict between the armies of Nihiltidax and the Infinus, Crystallix managed to defeat the traitor lord, imprisoning him in the sun of Solis Magna for 100,000 years. Later, the Scythe was used by Crystillix during the Mindeater war. After the war had subsided, Crystillix and his organization became a powerful force in governing the multiverse. After the fall of Arcturus Capitol, Crystillix was defeated by the Shadowy One Skorpix, who imprisoned him in the body of a pathetic Burning Arm of Corpse. He also removed the restriction that only Crystillix could use the Scythe. During the war, Skorpix was defeated by the dimensional traveller Hendrax, who took the Scythe and used it during the Multiversal War. After Hendrax lost the Scythe, it was passed to worthy Toa champions during the war before the Toa were defeated and went into hiding. The last weilder was taken by a Corpsian stationed on Xaterex IV. Eventually, the Scythe fell into the hands of the Burning Arm-turned-Toa Blast, who was once Crystillix, the first wielder, with no memory of his past. Blast used the Scythe during the Assult on the Spire of Dreams and the final battle of the Veythari Civil War, where Blast, Shardak, and Listra fell into the Core Void and entered the Twilight Void below. Eventually, after a massive battle, Blast and Shardak were teleported into the Frost Void, where the Scythe transformed itself into the axe Brutality to better suit itself to the icy terrain. Recently a second Scythe entered the core universe when an alternate Blast crossed over to that reality. That Blast was eventually killed in the Eternal Game, and the Scythe was taken by the Kodax Fyxan. The Makuta of Versuva Dredzek killed Fyxan and took the Scythe. Eventually his servant Corzakx took the Scythe, and after using it to recreate his master Dredzek. The two beings then entered the Core Void, hoping to use the alternate Ignika heal Dredzek's antidermis and give him virtually unlimited power. Abilities At full power, the Scythe has complete control over Reality, including control over Teleportation. Blast can only control some of its many powers. As revealed in The Shadows Coil, the Scythe contains peices of its weilder's souls, and sometimes sends Blast memories of his former past. Known Wielders *Crystillix/Blast (current) *Unnamed Toa of Fire *Unnamed Toa of Water *Unnamed Toa of Air *Unnamed Toa of Earth *Hendrax *Unnamed Toa of Air *Unnamed Toa of Earth *Unnamed Toa of Stone *Unnamed Toa of Ice *An unnamed Veiled One *Leviathos (Alternate Scythe) *Fyxan (Alternate Scythe) *Dredzek (Alternate Scythe) Appearences *''Mindeater: Empire of Shadows'' (First appearence) *''Arcturus Magna: Planet at War'' *''Arcturus Magna: Shadowfall'' *''Arcturus Magna: Apocalypse'' *''Into the Darkness'' *''Shadows of the Void'' *''The Eternal Game '' *''The Shadows Coil'' *''Sub Zero'' Category:User:Varkanax39 Category:Xaterex Multiverse Storyline